Army Love
by Ariebby70
Summary: Bella and Jasper were in love,but when jasper presumed dead and bella has his baby.Years go by bella falls hard for his bestfriend Edward;But Are they meant to be or does bells still hold to many feelings for jasper.Is evrything what it seems.BxE or BxJ?
1. Army love

A/N I do not own these characters S.M. does.

Time passes even while your in pain. They say time helps, that time can heal all wounds but it doesn't. It only creates the thoughts of what could have been. Time is the enemy.

I sat here looking at all the pictures, all the memories, all the pain. I couldn't forget it but deep down I didn't want to. If this pain is the reminder of love then ill take it. I will take it and be grateful.

Some days I just stare at his picture, I stare at our letters I stare at his tags. No matter what I do the last thought I have everyday is why him? What could have happened? I just don't know if this was what he was trying to tell me. I keep telling my self that he wasn't right that at we went through was worth it. But as I sit here the silent tears running down my face I cant argue anymore. The tears seem to never stop. You'd think they would have ran out by now, but the haven't. I know I should at least try to stop for my daughter. She's a spitting image of him. That scares me so much. I love her so much. She will never know her dad. She will never see the love he had for her or for me. All I can do now is pray. Pray that where every he is he is looking over us. Pray that he's okay. Pray that he knows we love him. All I can do is hope.

Jasper and I grew up together. I met him when I was six and he was eight. He was at first like my big brother. Our parents knew each other. So we always were together. He would push me on the swing. Share his PB and J with me. Everything was so innocent and sweet when we were little. When we got to middle school. He became my best friend. He would beat up anyone who messed with me. Who called me names or bumped me in the hallway. When we got to high school we faded. He was captain of the foot ball team and I was president of student council. He would smile at me in the hallway. I would ignore him. I mean he never tried to talk to me unless his buddies weren't around. Plus he had a rep with the females at school. When junior year hit. I was, well I matured. So did Jasper. I had grown to an actual braw size. I had curves and long hair. And a light brown/blond complexion. I even began to have style. Boys actually paid attention to me, Me Bella. Jasper he was a very fit muscular guy. He had nice brown hair. He looked as if he was sculptured. All the girls saw this too. I remember when we started talking again. I was in the hallway trying to get my locker open.

When a jock came up too me. "Bella, Right." I nodded trying to get my locker open still. "So, umm you want to go out sometime." He was a cute guy, but he gave me this creepy feeling. "No, I'm fine." I said getting my locker open finally. He slams my locker shut. "Look, I don't take no for an answer. Don't try to act like you're too good for me. I can nock you off your high horse sweetie." He was about to grab me when Chris came out of no where. "Hay Dave ill see you later." He said very harshly. Dave looked at him and looked at me. He walked away making a big commotion. I opened my locker back up completely ignoring him. When I started to head to class I felt his large hands lightly on my wrists. I turned to look into his gray eyes. "Bella, I can't get a thank you. Or a hi." I looked at him he was really cute. I couldn't believe I just thought that about him. "Nope." I said waiting for him to leave me alone. "Look, my mom and dad are having there anaversy party this weekend. The wanted you to come. They miss you. I miss you too." I looked at him then at his hand that was on my wrists still. I felt something when he toughed me. He took his hand off me seeing how I was looking at it. "So will you come?" I looked back at him then I looked down. "Maybe." I walked off to class after that.

The weekend came quick and I was in my closet. I didn't know what to wear. Jasper's mom Amber loved me and his dad Jasper senor did too. But I still didn't know. I wanted to look good but not trashy. I ended up in my white halter long top. And a pair of blue jeans shorts and my silver gladiator sandals. I but my hair up in a high pony tail and went to get in my car. I looked to make sure I had the painting I painted for Amber and Jasper anaversy. I could always draw and paint. So I had painted a picture of the beach at sunset time and two figures close to the shore. It was a beautiful painting that took me all week to finish. I had put it in a huge gift bag and with a card expressing how I was happy for them. I hadn't seen them in over a year. And it was kind of weird showing up out of the blue. But as I went around back to there back yard I was over whelmed. I was happy to see my childhood second parents. I was happy. I hadn't been this happy since I found out my mom was moving on. My father had died in the army. I never really knew him but I remember little things. Like him playing with me as a child. But my mother had recently moved on. So I was happy that she was finally able to move on. The first person I saw was miss amber. She was beautiful. She was wearing a long yellow dress that fit her like a glove but wasn't too tight. She spotted me the same time I saw her talking to a lot of other people. She blinked like she couldn't believe it. She smiled and I saw tears in her eyes. She laughed and ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back using the same about of strength. She giggled. I looked at her she was always like my second mom and one of my best friends. "I can't even. . . You look so big. . . And pretty." I smiled at her words. "I missed you so much miss amber." She smiled at me. "I know, you to baby girl. Come on lets show Jasper you're here." she started to walk in the direction of Jasper senor. He was laughing with a bunch of men when he looked up and gazed at us. She smiled bigger. "Bella, thanks for coming I didn't know if you would make it." He said hugging me just as tight as amber did. I laughed again. "I had to come see you guys.

We laughed and caught up. It was a good day. And even though I still love jasper so much, I can see myself falling for Edward. I didn't plan it I never thought I would. My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella. My boyfriend and the father of my child went missing after his base got attacked in the army. All of his partners were found dead besides him and one other, they are presumed dead. That was years ago. Now I Isabella think I am falling in love with his best friend. Edward Cullen.

_**What you think? REVIEW; should I continue? Show me some love or something. lOl =] **_


	2. I always wanted you

A/N I do not own these characters S.M does.

BELLA POV

Some night's I lay in bed thinking of what could have been. Maybe having a big family, with a little house on the hill. Maybe a dog that the kids loved like a sibling. Some nights I lay away thinking of what could have been, and others I dream peacefully next to the love of my life. But I know that my past love was also the love of my life. He was my life; some believe that you only fall in real love once. But I have twice. What we had was true raw love. But I'm in love again and it is so much stronger, but some how just the same. I loved him, some days I believe I always will. But I can't dwell on the past.

I felt his fingers trail down my spin and I knew he knew I was awake. He kept the pattern from my shoulder to my hip then back again for a while before he spoke. "You said his name again." He said sadly and I could here the pain in his voice. "You said it over and over." I knew that he was still hiding something. I felt the tears prick my eyes. "I had another dream about his base." I said silently. I herd him sigh "Bella, if you not ready, if this is too much for you. I mean don't feel like you owe me anything." I sighed even harder. He had been there for me even before I had Lilly. "I don't … that's not why I want you around Edward. I love you. So much that it hurts me, I don't know what I would do if something happens to you. I care about you to much. I just… need closer about jasper; I mean they said his body wasn't found. What if… what if he's alive? What if he comes back what would happen to you? Or me or even Lilly?" I asked. He looked at me for a long time. "Baby, I can't promise you things would be perfect. But I would be here just the same if you still wanted me. If you didn't want jasper back." I shook my head "Always… I would always want you. Nomater what. You're all I ever wanted and more, you're the love of my life." He sat there for along time taking in what I said. Then he spoke " If that is true, if you love me so much why did you say you loved jasper in your sleep?" I cringed as I herd the pain in his voice. "

God, Bella I fill like I'm setting my self up to be hurt. God I have always loved you. I loved you before you even met jasper, I always have. Even thought it hurt me so much when you and jasper my cousin started dating I held my tongue. Just so you could be happy. But now he's not here, and of course I miss him. But some small part of me fills evil. Because a very small part of me is happy he's gone, because I got this chance to tell you how I feel. To be with you. But your not over him, how can I compete with some one who isn't even fighting? Nomater what I do I will always be second to you. I will always be your rebound guy. The thing that hurts me the most isn't the fact that you say his name in your sleep sometimes. But that you probably wouldn't have thought of me in this manner if he hadn't of died. I wouldn't of had a chance." He looked at me waiting for me to speak. But I couldn't everything he was saying wasn't true. But I couldn't get the words to come out. He looked away from me and got up picking up his clothes and putting them on. He walked out his room and left me there in his room. I sat there thinking. I had liked Edward before I met jasper. I adored him, but he always had a girl on his arm. I never felt worthy. Jasper and I were together only a year and a half before he died and he was always sweet always nice, beautiful and always perfect. But then there was Edward. He was always in trouble, with fighting and other things. I can't count how many times my dad arrested him. He was ruff around the edges he was sexy. He was everything I wanted and needed but didn't know at the time. Edward was the love of my life. But I did love jasper. But not like Edward, Edward left me wanting more. Left me wondering. Jasper had no baggage no secrets no mystery. He was an open book, to not just me but to everyone. He was a+ student. Never even cursed before. He was all wrong for me and I fell for what I thought I wanted when in reality it was what I thought I needed. Edward was what I shouldn't have had and it made me want him more so I stayed away. I fought myself telling myself I had only friend feelings for him. Until he kissed me. Then I just stayed away. He always had a choice, and that's what had scared me.

I got out of bed and was about to find Edward when he busted in the room. He was drenched in the rain that was falling hard outside. I ran to him and jumped on him he caught me and held me up. His fingers digging into me butt. He pushed me against the wall as his lips connected with mine. "I always wanted you. You always had a chance that's what scared me. You're everything I'm not supposed to have. And I wanted you even then. I love you." He looked at me for along time then crushed his lips to mine harder. He pushed me against the wall harder and we kissed deeper us expressing our love. He didn't hesitate with his touches. He kissed me with force, dominance. He kissed me with all he had. That's one reason why I loved him. He knew just what I needed, when ever.

Just as he was about to go for my shirt there was a small nock on the door. "Mommy, Daddy? Are you okay? Can I come in its started to thunder?" I herd my four year old daughter say. Edward put me down. "Yeah, baby you can come in." Lilly ran in with her blonde hair swinging as she skipped. She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. And she looked so much like jasper. I looked over at Edward who looked at her with so much love.

And I knew we would be okay. He loved me truly loved me. And he loved Lillian like his own. He wishes she was his own. I knew our love would make it through anything.

REVIEW. Sorry for not posting in a while. I will POST again soon. REVIEW or I won't know if I should continue. Don't be silent people. 3 =]


	3. Author's Note: Important

_** AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

**_Important_** :

People messaged me and asked if i were done with this story so thats the reason for this note. I just wanted To Let the people know who were intrested in this story. I haven't Given Up on it yet. I will Update This Story, In a Few Day's. This Story is one of my favortie idea's and I will Continue it. Well Just Keeping you posted. If you havent already , Review and Tell Me what you think about it. Also I have A Question For The reader's of this Story. Do You Want Edward To propose Before or after? I Can't tell you what wich suck's. So Just Put Before or Put After. You'll Get it Soon Enough. Well That's it. See You Soon.

- Ariebby70 :))


End file.
